role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman
Ultraman (''ウルトラマン Urutoraman'') is a ultra warrior of light and is an RP character used by Krazar. Front Information WIP History Note: This part of Ultramans history is set in the rpverse ''Debut: Ultra Operation No. 3000 Ultraman made his first appearance in RP where he arrived in Osaka to stop the giant space robot King Joe and the choju Vakishim from destroying it. Vakishim started off the attack by blasting out out twin streams of flames from both hands, setting the area on fire, then following it up by raining down fiery missiles to the ground. King Joe was on a rampage, grabbing onto a building and then tossing it away, then firing down Eldritch Shot across the area, sending out powerful bolts of electricity across. King Joe's and Vakishim's rampage was short-lived however, as then a flash of light appeared; and then a mighty hero then arrived; Ultraman! King Joe spotted Ultraman first and then hurled a building at Ultraman. Ultraman grabbed the building and put it down beside him; then charging forward and drop kicking the space robot; King Joe fell over down to the ground. As King Joe did battle with Ultraman, Vakishim turned around, then fired Vulcan Fire missiles from his hands towards Ultraman, creating some explosions. Ultraman was hit and then retaliated by jumping into the air and performing Ultra Chop against Vakishim's neck, causing Vakishim to roll over. As his Choju comrade Vakishim did battle with the giant of light some more, King Joe returned to the battle by firing Eldritch Shot against Ultraman. King Joe then got out his right arm and transformed it into the Pedanium Blade, slashing it across Ultraman. Ultraman was slashed, sparks flying. Ultraman then staggered back, then returned fire by punching the robot in his face; then judo flipping King Joe; King Joe was flipped over. After King Joe's attack, Vakishim got back up, positioning his arms and then firing a Warped Energy Beam against Ultraman, causing Ultraman to stagger back. Then Ultraman narrowed his eyes, blue energy surging in his arms and then firing out his Specium Ray at Vakishim. Vakishim used his Flame Radiation to counter; causing the two to get into a beam fight of sorts. Vakishim applied further pressure to his Flame Radiation, but Ultraman then pushed his beam forwards, having enough energy to spare. Vakishim's eyes widened and then got blasted by the Specium Ray, sending Vakishim flying against many buildings, creating a big blast and taking him down. Following Vakishim's defeat, King Joe retaliated by blasting his Emerium Beam Cannon, blasting at Ultraman. King Joe then began repeatedly punching against Ultraman. Ultraman fought back however and then uppercutted King Joe, following it up by hurling an Ultra Slash at King Joe, causing sparks to fly off from King Joe and dealing major damage against him, defeating King Joe. King Joe then separated his parts into spaceships and then flew off, retreating. fter Kine Joe retreated, Vakishim then got up fled and entered an interdimensional hole, also retreating. With the day saved, Ultraman stood in a heroic pose and then flew off, his work there now done. Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu Abilities *'Physical Strength': Ultraman has high physical strength, able to lift 3x his own weight and height. *'Flight': Ultraman can fly up to speeds of mach five. *'Durability': Surprisingly, Ultraman is an extreamly durable warrior. He is practically immune to electricity, and most energy based attacks. *'Agility': Ultraman is a very agile warrior, able to do multiple back flips, front flips, all kinds of flips, etc. Physical Techniques Being a warrior of light, Ultraman is very efficient in martial arts, these are just a few of his techinques *'Ultra Chop': A basic chop attack, he usually uses this attack to stun or daze his foes. *'Swoop Kick': Ultraman jumps up in the air and drop kicks an opponent. *'Flying Mare': Ultraman grabs his opponent by the neck and flings them over his shoulder *'Judo Throws/Techniques': Ultraman seems to be very efficient in the art of Judo, as hes seen to use various throws and techniques *'Martial Art Prowess': Ultraman seems to be very efficient in the art of judo, kick boxing, boxing, and mixed martial arts. Offensive Energy Attacks *'Specium Ray: One of Ultramans most infamous attacks, Ultraman puts his arms in a + sign , with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he channels energy into his hands and fires out a powerful beam from his vertical hand. It causes large explosions and is as strong as Godzillas atomic breath *'''Ultra Slash: Another one of ultramns famous attacks, Ultraman forms a buzz-saw like energy disc in his hand which can easily cut through flesh. *'Catch Rings': Ultraman spins around rapidly, which then fly off of the ultra and then capture his opponents. *'Ultra Seperation: '''Ultraman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own, even over long distances, and all have the same powers as the original. *'Ultra Attack Ray:' Ultraman can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. once it hits the foe, Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, which can cause the foes to explode. *'Slash Ray': Ultraman can fire out a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand, they also have explosive effects. *'Giga Specium Ray:' A more powerful version of the normal Specium Ray, Ultraman gathers massive amounts of energy into his arms, he then crosses his arms in a + sign. He then fires out a massive ray of energy which can deal massive amounts of damage. In terms of comparison, is as strong as Godzillas spiral ray. Defensive Energy Attacks *'Ultra Barrier: Ultraman draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect energy based attacks *'''Ultra V Barrier: Ultraman crosses his arms, in an X sign, a purple energy barrier appears, allowing him to block most energy based attacks *'Slash Shield: '''The Ultra-Slash can also be used as a small shield before being thrown. *'Teleportation: '''Ultraman has the ability to teleport, allowing him to jump from one planet to another. This however, does require a lot of energy. Personality Ultraman is a very cunning, wise, and powerful Ultra. He has shown being able to out smart many of his enemies through out his many battles and thus, makes him one of the most experienced Ultras in the space garrison. Ultraman has also shown to be very humble and wise, teaching young Ultras how to fight and defend themselves against monsters. However, the one thing Ultraman lacks is patiance. While it was not as bad as it was when he first came to earth, he still has trouble with being patient and knowing when to be passive or aggressive when it comes to kaiju. Trivia * Ultraman was originally going to be in an Ultra Q episode, where he was going to be an alien villain, instead of a superhero. He was originally designed as the final antagonist in Ultra Q but this idea was canceled at the last minute. * The name Ultraman was originally seemed to have been conceived by Hayata right after the titular character's first battle with the monster Bemular. This name was originally thought to be made by Hayata until the appearance of other alien characters and Zoffy further cemented it as his original name. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Flying Characters Category:Male Category:TV Show Character Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (Krazar77)